Love is War :
by xxSkye676xx
Summary: Rin has some feelings bottled up inside that Len has no idea about. Based of the song "Love is War" by Miku Hatsune. Smidgen of RinxLen until later chapters. O.O Twincest. Oh yes.
1. Dreaming

**Hello all. I've been wanting to do a RinxLen (BEST COUPLE IN VOCALOID) for a while. After countless attempts, I finally found an idea I was happy with. I recently saw a youtube fandub for the song "Love is war" with some original lyrics, and I fell in love with the version (I'll post links on my profile. The story will probably make more sense if you see the lyrics.**) **Annyways! It's going to end up being a short little fanfiction so enjoy while it lasts! xD~**

**

* * *

  
**

_I just cannot take it anymore-_

_Please hear my scream of my love for you…_

"AHH!" Len shot up out of bed gasping for air. He glanced around, reassuring himself of his surroundings. Once his breathing stabled, he feel back to the bed with a huff, grabbed the nearest pillow out of the 6 on his bed, and threw it over his face.

_'Man…What a dream…'_ Len sighed and rolled over. Why did this keep happening, and why so suddenly? He had dreams about someone calling his name. They would call and call, but they couldn't hear his answer. Then they would sing. Sing to him about their feelings. And oh, how beautiful they sounded…But it always startled him awake. And what bothered Len the most was the fact that he knew that 'Someone', he just couldn't put his finger on it…

'_My love for you…'_

"LEN!" Rin, his twin sister flew in through the door across the room. She was gasping for breath as if she ran up 2 flights of stairs.

"Len! Len, are you ok!? I-I heard a scream and-and-"

"Rin, I'm ok. Just had a strange dream. Everything's alright. I promise." Len assured her.

Without an invitation, Rin stumbled over to his bed and threw herself down face first, burying her face in the comforter. She seemed stressed, tired, and even a bit disappointed.

"Hey, I screamed a whole minute before you got here, feeling a bit delayed?" Len teased. Their rooms were directly across from each other so it shouldn't have taken her that long to bombard in.

"Heh- Was down in the studio. Had to run up the two flights of stairs." Rin sighed and rolled over to face the ceiling. Len stayed sitting up in bed, watching her chest move up in down at a fast tempo, obviously still trying to catch her breath.

"Wait-", Len glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the small table beside the bed. 2:46 a.m. "What were you doing down in the studio this late at night?"

Rin blinked a couple of times and answered, "I couldn't sleep. So I went down there to play piano."

"Oh…" Len pondered over the fact that she was up this late. _If she was playing the piano…maybe she was-!_

"Hey! Rin, if you were playing the piano, were you singing along, too?"

Rin tilted her head upward so that she could see him upside down. "No. I figured it would wake you. You and I both know I can't sing quietly. To be honest I'm surprised the piano didn't wake you up." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Why?"

Len looked away from her eyes and sighed. "No reason. Just curious."

* * *

After about 20 more minutes of Rin mumbling aimlessly, she ended up passing out on Len's bed. He took the liberty of carrying her back to her room across the hall so that she didn't wake up and accuse him of anything dirty. '_Even though she was the one to pass out in MY bed…'_

Len tip-toed though the darkness of her bedroom and found the bed. He gently placed Rin down and covered her up. '_She's still as adorable as she was when she was little…'_ He patted her head affectionately. But right when Len was getting ready to retreat back to his room, his eyes caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a pile of sheet music. He leaned in to get a closer look.

: Love is War :

_'Weird…What is Rin doing with Miku's music…?"_ He continued to try and make out the rest of the scribbles on the paper. There was a double staff for piano. Last time he checked, Miku's music wasn't for piano._ 'Maybe she's rewriting it for her?'_ Len tried to look for some lyrics but only a few were visible. _"Please hear…My love…You~"_

"Wait…" Len accidentally exclaimed out loud. He needed to see this music. The lyrics weren't Miku's but in fact the one's he'd been hearing in his dream. Why did Rin have them??

Just as he reached over to snatch the paper, Rin moaned. This startled Len into yelling and falling backwards tripping over her bed, conveniently landing on top of his sister, whom was awaken violently by her brothers weight. Rin then screeched out of surprise and failed her limbs brutally as a defensive maneuver. Accidently, she ended up kicking her brother, whom was screaming for his sister to stop moving and calm down, in the face.

"AH! Goddamnit Rin!! What was that for?!"

"OMIGOD! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah I'm spiffy! I was only just kicked in the face by my sister whom has a killer kick. But I'm fantastic! Don't mind me! Or the blood!"

"I'm so sorry!! Maybe you shouldn't have tried to ambush and rape me while I'm fast asleep! And don't be a baby, there's no bloo-OMIGOD YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"No shit Rin. I just said that!"

Rin's voice lowered. "Look, I'm sorry. Now come over here and let me look at it."

"Are you going to punch my face in too?" Len teased, but obediently sat up and let her examine his wound. He positioned himself about 6 inches from her nose. Rin grabbed the sides of his cheeks tilting his head around to look at the damage. He had a shallow slice above his right eye where it seemed her toe-nail had cut him. It was bleeding profusely, but it wasn't all that bad.

Rin's eyes then drifted down his face until they accidentally caught his gaze. He was starring at her with a dreamy look on his face. Something about it made Rin's heart skip a beat, then, of course, fluster a deep red.

Her eyes snapped away from his stare and to the floor to the left of her. Len noticed her face growing more scarlet by the second and figured something was wrong.

"What? Somethin wrong with my face?" He asked. Rin gasped slightly and pouted.

"N-No. Your face is the same messed up thing it always is. Now stay here while I get a band-aid." She demanded. Len stayed submissively as Rin hopped out of bed and stomped out of the room. He chuckled to himself over the way she was acting and sighed contently. Even though he was bleeding he could always count on Rin to make it a better situation.

That was one of Len's favorite parts about her. One of the millions he loved about his sister. Smiling, he looked over to the clock in her room to check what time it was. 3:30 a.m. Looks like neither of the siblings were going back to bed tonight.

* * *

**That's all for chapter uno! I think I'm going to throw some character POV's in the next chapter for effect. Until next time.~~~**


	2. Betrayal

**~Omigod. I love you all. I seriously just logged in today and saw everyones comments and such. I screamed. THREE DAYS! THREE! **

**Ahem. Anyways. I was actually in the process of writing this at school everyday on a pad of paper, later to be taken to the computer and fixed. Well after reading comments about Len's awesome personality ( Thank you Sparklyheart n.n xD) I ended up rewriting a lot. and It got longer! And for some reason, between everything, stress and all, I felt the need to finish this tonight. So, here it is kiddies. This one's actually oddly dramatic (it was worse at first) Enjoy! **

* * *

RIN'S POV

7:00 a.m rolled along and it was time to head off to school. Len and myself were very tired from the night before cause neither of us went to bed after his face was kicked in. Honestly, it was an accident. Afterwards, we both went down to the studio and I sang while he played piano. His talent for the piano...I envy it every day.

Anyways, back to school. We both pretty much limped out of the house and down the street. School was only a mile and a half down so we both walked every day. It was usually just the two of us, Len and I, but as of recently, we've had company.

"Lenny~! Wait up, wait up~!" And there she is, obnoxious teal pig-tails and all. Miku Hatsune. Aka, Len's girlfriend. And somehow, with her arrival came my discomfort…as it did every day.

For some reason, I hated her. She was just too- what's the word- chipper? Her and her overly joyful mood made me want to punch small children. No lie. And her aura towards me and everything I do seemed downright rude. I truly dislike this girl.

…Part of that may be because she has Len's attention. For whatever reason, Len finds her appealing. I personally think he could do much better but it's his choice. And because of that, I refuse to let Hatsune know my deep hatred for her. I'm always kind to her, for Len's sake.

We stop against my own will to wait up for her. She bounces along like a content little rabbit until she sweeps herself along Len's side and grabs his hand. I twitch. Sorry, it's habbit.

"Good morning, Lenny!" she squeals. She takes the liberty and peeks around his right shoulder to at least greet me. "Hello, Rin." What? No Rinny? I feel sooo unloved._ Behave Rin._

"Mornin' Miku.", Len answers unenthused. That's probably because he is sleepy due to being up all night. With me.

"Good Morning, Miku.", I respond. She ignores me.

"Lenny! Why do you look so tired? What time did you go to bed?" she asks. _None of your business._

"Oh, I had a dream and couldn't go back to sleep. At 3, Rin and I ended up in the studio together. I'm just a bit sleep deprived. That's all." Len yawns as if to show his 'sleep depravedness' and I can't help but smile to myself.

"Oh. Well you could have called me. I would have stayed up the rest of the night talking to you!" No one answered her.

"Anyways, what'd you dream about, Lenny? You and Me maybe??" she giggles. Len looks indifferent.

"Naw, just a dream." And that's how the rest of the trip to school went.

Luckily for me, Len and I have most of our 6 classes together. Even better, Miku's only in one. I only have to endure her for an hour and a half. Haha, she doesn't even have lunch with us. Thank god.

Speaking of, Lunch comes around and Len, myself, and Kaito retreat to the roof. We all sit in the shady corner. It's always empty and I'm free to sing without a crowd.

Kaito, one of Len's closer guy friends, has apparently had a gigantic thing for me for a few years. To this, I say Ew. I don't mind his presence, but as a couple figure, I might as well date a girl. She'd have more testosterone.

Don't get me wrong, he's gorgeous. His blue hair and well built body actually puts him towards the top of the popularity list. Every girl wants to be with him. He's been with every girl. Except me, and that won't happen.

What's ironic about this situation is the fact that Kaito and Miku dated for about a week and a half. Why a week? Kaito, of all people, thought she was obnoxious. See, it's not just me.

"So, Len, you and Mik's still going out? It's been 'bout a month now, right?" Kaito believes she doesn't deserve her full name. His original nick name for Miku was Pinky, but Len killed that fun.

"Yeah. Apparently her and I are going out this weekend. One month anniversary- or something like that." Len doesn't look up from his food. He has seemed deep in thought all day. Even Kaito noticed something in chorus last hour.

"Hey, Len, you ok dude? You've seemed out of it for most of the day. Something on your mind?"

"Hm. Yeah. Just recalling the dream I had last night."

Oh. That's right. He had a dream that woke him up screaming last night. I completely forgot and never asked. But from the looks of him today…I don't think He'll tell me now. I'll try later.

"Haha, dream? What could that be about, hm?" Kaito decided he was going to try the immature route. Unfortunately, that was normal.

"Actually not what'd you expect…" Len trailed off in his own world after that statement. He stands up and walks away, giving Kaito a simple bye with a wave of his hand. I, being the tender loving and caring twin sister I am, immediately come to my own feet and follow out. I lightly apologize to Kaito and run off in search of Len.

I find him in the chorus room of all places. No one was around so he snuck into one of the large practice rooms with a piano. His song, completely new, makes me want to cry. It's so beautiful and amazing. You'd have to hear it to believe it. I sway over to the practice room's door and get ready to open it but something makes me immediately pause. I listen.

…That song…where did he learn it…? I have a song I am arranging and promised myself never so show anyone, especially HIM of all people. So then…How did he know it?!

I burst in through the door, and I guess my suddenness startles him into a wrong chord. The music abruptly stops and I find myself starring at Len, whom returned the expression.

"Rin?" He questions more so as a 'Why are you here' than a 'Hey! You look like my sister.'

"Yeah…I'm certainly not Miku, that's for sure." I chuckle lightly at myself but he continues to stare.

"H-Hey, It's not polite to stare." I pause in attempt to not turn red. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, um, n-nothing!" He stutters. And it was absolutely adorable.

"Haha, alright then. New song?"

It takes him a moment to realize I was talking about what he was playing a while ago. "Erm…yeah. Call it that, I suppose."

"Well what else would I call it?" I tip my head slightly to the side.

"Improvising, maybe?" Len is amazing at improvisation. He can come up with a whole sympathy off the top of him head and it'll probably be a hell of a lot better that most out there.

"Ah. I see. Hey, I think we should talk later. You seem down."

Len partially nods his head as if to confirm my observation. I continue.

"And we'll both try and get some sleep tonight. Obviously you can't handle an all-nighter." I get him to laugh a bit before he closes up the piano and faces me.

"Ready to go to class? Lunch ends in a minute." He reaches a hand out offering to take mine.

"Ha, yeah. Kaito's probably spazzing." I take his hand and we head for the door, laughing the whole way to class.

* * *

LEN'S POV

School was unbearable today. Not only was I tired and completely unattentive, that dream had me lost in thought all day. And strange enough, I couldn't stop thinking about Rin.

She's been acting weird lately. Not only was that on my mind, but the music she had…The fact that she had it to begin with was bizarre. I'll have to investigate later tonight. But for now, I was planning on hitting the couch once home.

Miku decided to accompany us on our way home, cheerful as ever. She is more clingly now for some odd reason. She always is when Rin's around. It's annoying.

"Hey, Lenny. I was thinking about entering that talent contest in three weeks I thought _maybe_ you and could do a duet on a new song I;'m writing. You'd be the perfect guy to do it!" She grinned while waiting for me to say something.

Talent contest, huh? I could have sowre Tin wanted to partake in that. What would she do if she figures I'm going with Miku.

"Erm…Maybe, we'll have to see." What? I culd have said "If I'm going it's with Rin.' But I don't feel like dealing with Miku's porbalems on top of mine.

"How in the _world_ could you but busy?"

I simply shrug. " I dunno."

After about 10 more minutes we finally reach the Kagamine resident which is now forcing Miku to go home. Something tells me she wouldn't want to stick around with Rin home.

Rin motions for me to toss her the keys to the front door and she trudges off to leave me and Miku alone…Why Rin? Why would you do this to me?

I turn back to find Miku gazing up at my, fluttering her eyelashes in the most obvious way. She looks like she's expecting something…

"Well, I guess I'll be off…" she sighs, leaning in a little closer to me. I shrug so _enthusiastically_ and hand her the books that somehow got shoved off on me when she met up with us.

"Yeah, guess so. Bye Mi-"

"**Aren't** you forgetting something, Lenny?" she grins.

Am I? I glace around aimlessly trying to figure out what in the hell she could be talking about. I guess she noticed I was completely lost because she opens her mouth to say something else.

"A kiss maybe?" she's turns a bright scarlet.

"W-What?!" I don't comprehend her question at first. A kiss? Erm…somehow the thought of her and I smacking face was sickening me. Greatly.

"A Kiss. You know, for your _girlfriend_?"

"Ok." I have a plan! I lean in a tad and Miku suddenly puckers up. Her turquoise eyes flutter shut and he lips await my manly touch. They'd have to suffer.

"Miku…" I breathe and I see her skin grow goose bumps. Haha, this is fun! I wonder what dirty thoughts are going through her head right now…anyways, back to the plan.

"…BYE!" I spin around on my heel and dart for the door. I made it half way there, too, before she realizes I'm ditching her.

"W-Wait!" She screams, her shrill voice cracking.

"Sorry! I feel really sick! See you later!!" I call behind me.

The door is open and waiting for my escape and to my surprise, it slams shut once I'm there. As it turns out, I glance up from a squatting position to find Rin, leaning against the door, smirking.

"What?" I ask her, breathless.

""You are such a _wonderful_ boyfriend." She pauses her sarcasm and checks the peep hole in the door, probably to assure the both of us that she wasn't outside. "Miku's gonna be _piiiiiissssseeeedddd._" She cackles to herself. I seriously believe she's a sadist.

"You think?" I can't help but laugh with her. I stand and then stumble my way over to the loveseat in the living room while Rin makes a bee-line for the kitchen. I reach the couch and fall onto its welcoming cushions. Rin obviously made it to the kitchen safely because I can hear the slamming of cabinets and sliding of drawers. Finally the fridge opens with a creak then shuts. That's when Rin trots out of the kitchen with a platter full of leftover sushi from the night before. She has two plates. One of those plates are piled high with yummy sushi just screaming my name. She knows me too well.

As she shoves the plate at me and takes a seat on the other side of the loveseat she begins to say something. "Be Careful," she snickers, grabbing her first piece of sushi off the plate, "Miku could be lingering outside the window as we speak." She says this with a completely straight face. I cringe in response.

We sit in silence for about 2 minutes. I had inhaled my food so I begin to watch Rin eat, which bothers the shit outta her.

"Whaf?"

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Rin glares at me swallowing her piece.

"Better? What??"

"Oh, I was just wondering why you don't eat a lot of food."

"Because I don't want to be fat like you." She answers.

"Oh-ho! That was clever! You know maybe If you ate more, your boobs would be bigger." I state matter-of-factly. And I believe I took that too far.

"Oh?" Is all she says when her plate collides with my head.

"Len?" I head a tin peep beside me.

"What's up, Rin?" I turn to face her and to my surprise she looks overly disappointed. Maybe she was sorry for clocking my head with a metal plate.

"That talent contest…are you going with Miku?" Rin squeaks. _What's gotten in to her all of the sudden?_

"I never said I was going. And I _might_. There's a small possibility. Why?"

"Oh, u-um, no reason, just curious."  
"I thought you wanted to go, Rin?"

"Well, I never said I _wasn't_ going. I think I'll ask Kaito to do a duet with me…"  
"WHAT?! WHY HIM?!?!" I holler. Her skin jumped with my sudden change in mood, but I didn't mean to yell. At least, I think I didn't…

"Well, He asked, and he's the only male singer that harmonizes well with my voice with the least amount of effort. It'll be easy." She responds calmly despite my reaction.

Of all people…Kaito?! That pisses me off just a tad. Ok. I lied. It pisses me off to extremes. I mean, Kaito? My best friend, Kaito?? Guy who's tried to get in my sisters _pants_ for three years, Kaito?! WHY?! I thought she thought he was creepy!

My thoughts accidently became verbal. "You don't like him, do you?!"

Rin chokes. "NO! What in the _world_ would make you think THAT?!" She cries. She apparently was stunned at my comment. She wasn't the only one.

"Oh, I don't know. MAYBE the fact that you never do anything with him and _all of the sudden_- WHAM! You guys are going to perform a duet together??"

_Fuck! Stop it Len!_

Rin's taken aback by this. How can I tell? I might be the fact that she looks like she's going to explode. She's never looked like that before. I obviously struck a nerve. And what's better, I JUST KEEP GOING! I seriously have no will to shut up now. My body's on cruise. Or in this case, self destruction. Suicide?

"OH? So now doing a duet with someone is more than just a fun, _friendly_ thing to do? You must like them NOW?! And she's pissed. _DO NOT SAY YES! SAY NO, LEN! NO! NO NO NO NO!!!!_

"Uh- YEAH! You don't just do a duet with ANYONE! Come on!" _God damn it. _

"Alright." Rin begins to stand and whips her body around to face me. Then do I realize tear are streaming down her pale face. " I understand completely."

Her voice cracks, trying her hardest to hold back sobs. Rin was never much of a crier. Seeing her cry made my heart keel over, as if something was stabbing it brutally. Honestly, the only thing I wanted to do at this point was to get on my feet and immediately throw my arms around her. I hate when people hurt her, and for once, that person is me. But, my body resists movement. All I can do is sit here and look stupid. _IDIOT!_

"I guess…You and I could never do one then." _Where is she going with this?! _

She inhales deeply and continues, "Because…because." She can't hold back the rear any longer.

"Rin…"

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!"

* * *

~** I like the whole POV style. Cept it's completely different than what I'm used to. Hope it was bearable. :D**

**+Anyways- Next chapter is starting off with Miku (for anyone that cares. xD)**

**+I'll post soon as possible (Three days from now?)**

**+And thanks again guys- You all seriously made my day. xDDD**

**Goodnight!  
**


	3. Rivalry

**~Hey Kiddies. Sorry for the late update. I'm being lazy and not typing like I should be. So instead of being up to date for you guys, I have chapters 4 and almost 5 done...Just not typed... heh. xD**

**This one is a little more...I don't know revealing. I started to realize that I rated this M but in all honesty, there's nothing M about it...haha!**

**The POV's get shorter and rotate more because everyone is running into each other and events are happening so quick. So if it's annoying...get over it xD**

**From here on out things are going to start getting interesting. The ending is still in progress but I don't expect this story to be over 7 chapters (Hence the term 'Short Story') The only thing that'll change this from being 7 chapters is if i get a hoard of fans attacking me...But then what the hell would i have to write about?!**

**Annnnyways~ Enjoy. Please excuse my chessey-ness in some parts...xDD**

**

* * *

  
**

**MIKU'S POV**

I hear a low yawn on the other line.

"_Yawn~_ Miku, I'm going to bed. I'm really tired."

'_Of course you are.'_

"Okies! Well, I'll see my Lenny tomorrow morning, bright and early!"

"Yeah." I hear a sigh. Time to act concerned. "What's wrong, Lenny?" Ugh – The name 'Lenny' makes me want to hurl. But you know, it's tough to play innocent.

"No. Well, something happened between Rin and Me. I'm just feeling bad about it."

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Oh god! Please say yes!

"Yeah- I over reacted a bit too much. She won't talk to me now. I'm regretting what I said."

Rin's not speaking to him? Haha! My plan is flowing smoothly! Now all I have to do is get Len to go to the Talent Contest with me and _Kaito_ will realize how much he still needs me…How much he really wants me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm sure things will come around soon!"

'_NOT._'

"Thanks."

'_Now's my chance!_'

"Oh! Lenny! Did you see if you're free for the contest? We need to start practicing soon you know."

'_Yeah- Can't have you screwing it up…_'

"Oh…Um, honestly, I haven't checked. I'll find out tomorrow."

UGH! Len is so freaking unreliable. Why can't he just say 'Yes dear.' and be done with it? "Okies, I'll be looking forward to hearing a yes!"

'_Oh yeah, and Rin's destruction._'

"Alright. Night, Miku." Len mumbles over the phone. Thanks for the enthusiasm, brat.

"I love you, Lenny! Night!"

_CLICK_

He really doesn't deserve an older, beautiful, mature girlfriend like me. If I wasn't out for revenge, Len and his beloved sister, _Rin_, could be pathetic together.

'_Rin. Her name brings a bad taste to my mouth…_'

I hate her. I hate her with a fiery passion. She's a whiny bitch whom get in the way of everything!

Jealousy, you ask?

Nope. Jealous doesn't begin to cover it. That girl; that _THING_; has my status, my career, and my man. But that's ok. I have a plan. A marvelous plan. And so far, everything is going into effect…

**~The MikuMiku Revenge Plan!~ (MMRP)**

Len (Sadly, Mission accomplished.)

so called Len to accompany me to the competition (Mission underway!)

_RIN_ And Len fight over competition. (I think that happened already…?)

_RIN+KAITO_ at the competition and kill her dreams! . (Oh, that'll be the night!)

Len and win Kaito's heart!

And that's my plan! People call it ridiculous. People call it insane. But I believed it would work and look where it got me so far!

What's better about this situation is the fact that no one has caught on yet!

Time to put my ingenious mind to rest~

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

I think Miku's out to get me. I mean, she doesn't even like Len…and she's still clinging to Kaito, whom by the way hates her guts. He instead…loves me. I see reason enough to be at my throat, but she has NO right to drag Len into this. This is our war. Len has nothing to do with this.

I find myself closed and cramped in the corner of my closet with a book light, a pen and pad of paper, and a bombarded mind.

**_The big-blue sky is like_**

**_A big taunting sign_**

**"_You're not with her" _**

The pen glides across the paper. Everything on my mind finds it place on the lines. The words flow and mesh together making feelings, emotions; the lyrics of my heart.

**_As I look down at my feet_**

**_I patiently wait for something to just occur. _**

Why did I scream at him? How stupid can I get?

It's really ironic actually. Why do I hate the person I love the most? Maybe it aggravates me that I'm completely obvious when it comes to loving him but Len- being as intelligent as he is- can't see my true feelings.

**_Ah! The world is slowly _**

**_Falling apart_**

**_But even so_**

**_My love for you will still shine-_**

But maybe, Len being the oblivious nit-wit that he is truly is better than him knowing.

**_Please understand_**

**_I'm letting go of that_**

**_But how do I make you see_**

**_This secret code of mine?_**

**_I am a fool…But I will-_**

**KNOCK KNOCK**

A light tap on the door causes me to flinch. The pen that a moment ago was endlessly gliding along the paper made an involuntary U-Turn and drew a line through the middle of the page. So what? It's just a crap sheet of crumpled notebook paper anyways, Right? Sure, but as I age, I realize that maturity comes with a handful of OCD related problems. None the less, this troublesome line makes me cringe uncomfortably. That doesn't last long, however. The book light decides to die out and leave me there in the dark.

Well at least the Paper isn't pushing my OCD buttons anymore.

Another tap on the door; this one a bit louder. I figured it was Len seen how he's the only one I live with. If it was him, his apologies are in record time for once. Never has he come to say sorry to me this early before. Or maybe he's come to tell me him and Pinky ARE singing together after all. Wouldn't that just make my fucking night?

"…Rin?" A muffled peep arises from behind the door. Hey, he remembers my name. That's a plus.

I don't answer (like an idiot) and wait to see if he's really here to make-up.

"Rin…Are you asleep?"  
_'If I were asleep, why the hell would I answer you?!'_

He waits for a response. No more than 20 seconds later do I make a slight movement in the cramped closet space which leads to a shift in objects original positions. This makes a noise, a noise loud enough to heard from across the house.

"Rin? Rin, it's one in the morning. Please climb out of the closet and open the door."

The actual bedroom door is not locked; Len's just being polite. I finally admit defeat and decide to face him. However- something is preventing me from this…

The closet door is locked- And it locks from the outside.

"Rin, please don't ignore m-"

"HELP!" I unintentionally scream. A booming sound fills the closet as, I assume, Len rams his way into my room.

"Rin??"

"…In here…" Wow, I feel pathetic.

I hear a light sigh as footsteps approach the closet door. A moment later, light intrudes my eyes and a silhouette figure stands before me.

"How the hell did you manage this?" Len questions following with a half-hearted chuckle. Even in the dark, I could make out a goofy grin plastered to his face.

Len offers a hand; I take it willingly and he lifts me out of the closet and into a hug. But this hug- this hug was not his usual twin brother hug. No. This one appeared affectionate…Maybe even passionate?

He wraps his arms around my smaller frame (when did he out-grow me??) squeezing me tightly. I can't help but slightly blush.

Len sighs and nuzzles his face down into my shoulder. He moves one of his hands up my back and to the back of my head, pulling me closer to his warm, shirtless (shirtless?!) body and runs his fingers through what little hair I have.

'_What's gotten into him???'_

"Rin, I'm really sorry…I was a major ass. Everything I said was utterly stupid."

'_That makes the two of us-'_

"I realize I hurt you, and I can never live with myself if you don't forgive me."

Len is practically whispering in my ear at this point which is sending massive amounts of chills down my body. Hope he doesn't notice..

No-But he does pull me closer, which obviously does NOT help my situation.

My heart beat races. Why the hell did I scream at him? Why was I such a bitch about the whole thing? Why am I feeling guilty as Len holds me now? Why do I want to cry….?

_'Don't do it! Don't show weakness! At least not twice in the same night…'_

"Rin?" Len asks.I realize that my mental pep-talk is failing miserably as the tears slip off my cheeks and I begin to sniffle. Goddamnit.

"Please don't cry. I'm so sorry."

_'Easy for you to say'_

"I'm here…" And that's the last thing I hear before my mind shuts off completely.

* * *

**LEN'S POV**

Yet another restless night. Instead of actually sleeping, I find myself watching Rin sleep…is that creepy?

She fell asleep crying in my arms earlier so I ended up carrying her over to her bed. And for some reason, something demanded I stay with the rest of the night.

It's fascinating to watch her sleep. She's so peaceful and quiet. Her chest moves in a slow rhythm with her deep breathing. Her small red lips part just slightly as if she was getting ready to whisper something to me…

_Len…I love you…_

What the fuck am I saying, or thinking, rather?

I mean, call me cheesy, but I love Rin- As a sister, of course. I've always slight feelings for her though, but I'm pretty sure those feelings have never been returned. So I set it aside in the back of my mind a long time ago…but recently, something has prevented me from freeing my thoughts of her.

She's matured. I mean, we both have. We turn 17 in a couple of months. Rin's older now…everything about her is more appealing.

What's NOT to like about her. She's beautiful yet independent. She's spunky yet delicate. Her voice is to die for and he heart is of gold. I look forward to waking up every morning and seeing her blue eyes, though like mine, more vivid and they sparkle in the sun light. Her hair, a perfect golden color, complements her eyes. And her small frame completes her perfection…

What am I saying? She'll never like me more than what I am now; her twin brother. But for now, I think I'll enjoy this moment a little while longer. At least until she wakes up that is---

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

For some reason, I can't seem to remember what exactly happened last night…All I know now is the fact that I'm _Really_ warm at the moment and I could stay in this position forever. But, unfortunately, school calls. So I should probably check the time and-

Erm…I don't think I'm the only one in my bed…

* * *

Rin's eyes fly open to a sleeping Len wrapped around her. He has her pulled close to his bare torso, breathing deeply. Rin can feel the rhythm of his breath and a smile gently lying on his face. But instead of cherishing the moment, Rin screams bloody murder and kicks Len off the side of the bed, his back hitting the wooden flooring with an unpleasant thud.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Len! I am SO sorry! I-I-I spazzed! Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?! Are you-!"

Len rises to his feet without saying a word and glares at Rin, his blue eyes piercing her soul. Rin feels a loss of breath as she looks upon his figure and blushes slightly. She attempts to get up to help him, but is suddenly forced down against the bed.

Len climbs on top of her and startles her waste, preventing a sprawled out Rin from escaping. His hands more to her wrists and pin them above her head on her pillow. He leans in closer, their bodies now barely touching. Len pressed his forehead gently against hers.

Rin's breathing picks up speed and her face is flustering scarlet red in response to this strange position between her and her twin brother. She looks up to find Len starring deep into her eyes. Seeing him is usually like looking in a mirror, seriously. But now…now she sees a mature young man that she has fallen in love with. Someone who's nothing like her at all.

Len tightens his thighs against Rin hips sending jolts of arousal up her spine. She gasps and Len chuckles.

"Why did you kick me off the bed?" He smiles seductively, waiting for a reasonable reply.

Rin stutters, "I- um- I'm-"

"Your?" He leans in closer to her, his chest propped against hers.

"I-I didn't mean to…"

"Oh?" Len licks his lips and Rin begins to shutter under his gaze. "What did you mean then?"

Len moves one of his hands from Rin's wrists to her face, brushing some golden strands away from her cheeks. She looks away trying to avoid his eyes but Len grabs her chin and pulls her back to him. He moves in closer, this time shortening the distance between his lips and her ears.

"Rin…I need to tell you something very important-?" He whispers to her. His breath against her ears made her involuntarily jolt, her body finding it arousing. It sent chills through her, and her nipples began to harden (something they've never really done before) pressing themselves against his warm chest.

"I….I…."

Just as he was going to say those words to her, a sudden thud of textbooks hitting the floor startled the twins off each other.

A twin pig tailed hair girl stands motionless in the doorway of Rin's room. Her mouth hangs open and her eyes grow furious and confused and Len removes himself from Rin's bed.

The intruder inhales deeply. "You've got TWO minutes…" She snaps.

The girl spins on her heel and stomps out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

**MIKU'S POV**

"And what the hell were you doing in my house?!"

I reach my locker and open it casually, as if nothing happened this morning. Which Something DID, but we won't let it affect our plans so soon…

"Again, I called you a million times but you never answer. I knocked on your door but you never came." I protest. Hey, most if what I am saying is true for the most part.

"And that gives you right to just enter my house and prance upstairs??"

_'Of course.'_ I close my locker door and gaze up at Len with my innocent face.

"I was only worried about you. And sorry to interrupt you molesting your twin sister. Didn't know you were into that." I role my eyes and he stares at me as if I kicked his dog. I would if he had one…Rin works just as well, if not better.

I push Len up against my lockers and lean on him, my chest pressed into his. He's hesitant because he makes sure he doesn't _touch_ me anywhere risky.

I brush the hair away from his ear with my left hand and reach up to whisper to him. "You know, If that's what you wanted, you could have called me up. I've been waiting for a good time."

With that comment I nip his ear with my mouth and feel shivers rush down his body, probably to his little friend. A bulge starts to form in his pants- And what better timing; Rin and Kaito are passing by.

One swift movement from my free hand and I reach for his crotch. Once I was sure I had a noticeable hold, I squeezed and played around. Len gasps , his eyes bulging out of the sockets. Oh yeah, I hit the spot. Something tells me I caught the twins this morning right before something was going to happen. Good thing too.

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

"Fuckin' slut." Kaito rolls his eyes. I would join him, but for some reason, my eyes are all puffy.

Besides that- I'm still so confused 'bout this morning. I mean…what the hell?

First, I wake up to find Len wrapped around me (What happened last night?!) Then he pins me to the bed and looks like he wanted to do some naughty things with me!

_'And I would have soooo let him~'_

But Damn Miku invites herself into MY ROOM, none the less!

How does Len really feel about me? Maybe he was just horn and needed some sexual release- but he has _MIKU_ for that.

"Rin you alright?" kaito asks which pulls me out of my trance.

"O-Oh, yeah! S-sorry…"

He smiles sweetly, "Don't be. Um…"

"What?"

"Look at the board…"

"Hm?"

'Um' was right. Posted on the main bulletin board by the office is the signup sheet for the National Talent Contest. And Miku's name was first on the list- Right next to Len's.

"Well," Kaito coughs, "Still need a duet partner?"  
_'Oh yeah I do-'_ Len lied to me. So, we will see who wins this. This is now officially war.

"You know Kaito, I do need a partner. We need to beat them."

Kaito smirks evilly, "Hell yeah! We are going to kick some ass!"

'_Indeed we will.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**LEN'S POV**

'_Ugh- What was up with Miku today- What was up with Rin…'_

"Good afternoon students and teachers- Before the bell rings, we have just a few announcements! First off-"

Announcements- I usually tend to tune them out. Nothing exciting ever happens.

"And we have an interesting rivalry that has formed over the course of the day. We have collected the Nation Winter Talent Contest signup sheet and we found something fascinating."

I didn't sign up. Maybe Rin didn't either. I was hoping that is she saw that I _wasn't _going with Miku, she wouldn't go with Kaito. But I'm not going to stop her.

"We have a rivalry between two famous siblings at our school. Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine VS. Kaito Daisuke and Rin Kagamine!"

"What?!"

* * *

**~ Welcome to the Kagamine Face off. I'll be honest, this is not one of my favorite chapters but we have to put down some random info to get into the good stuffs later on.**

**+Miku is a bitch. I hate her so much but I think at the same time I'm starting to respect her.**

**+And Len is a Chessey-Son-of-a-Bitch. But we all love him, regardless. *glomps***

**+Expect chapter 4 soon. xDD**

**Nite guys :D  
**


End file.
